


your perfect house with rose-red doors (i'm the last thing you remember)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: fratt party [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Aid, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Oral Sex, idiots to lovers, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Matt wasn’t sure when Frank’s heartbeat became one of the few that he could instantly recognize. Probably around the third time The Punisher crashed through his rooftop entrance, bloody and limping.“Stay.” he’d say.“I can’t, Red. I gotta finish the fight.” Frank would respond.





	your perfect house with rose-red doors (i'm the last thing you remember)

**Author's Note:**

> *taps microphone* this is my first darecastle please be nice to me
> 
> this is shamelessly based on the song "december" by neck deep, it's not a songfic but that song really just is what inspired this fic
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT

Matt wasn’t sure when Frank’s heartbeat became one of the few that he could instantly recognize. Probably around the third time The Punisher crashed through his rooftop entrance, bloody and limping.

“Stay.” he’d say.  
  
“I can’t, Red. I gotta finish the fight.” Frank would respond.

They would work like two orbiting moons, crossing paths and then leaving to opposite poles. Of course, they were never that far away from each other. Matt would listen and hear the oddly calm beating of Frank’s heart late at night. He would listen for when The Punisher was outmatched and come swooping in, fists flying and billy club swinging. Likewise, he would occasionally hear the bullets coming down on the enemies he was fighting hand-to-hand.

Matt had never really hid his identity, even actively trying to get Frank to connect the dots since that night he chained The Devil to the chimney. Frank had given no indication that he knew, or he was good at concealing his responses. Most of the time they would patch each other up they weren’t really focused on Matt’s big reveal.

They were both taking down a fight with the Dogs of Hell, back to back as they punched and shot their way through the gang members until they were all on the ground around the two vigilantes. It was only when they took a breath that Frank fell to the ground, his knee having been injured in the battle.

“Red… I can’t-”  
  
“Shh it’s ok. I can get you back to my place.”  
  
“No-”  


Franks protests were cut off as Matt dragged him back to his apartment just as the sun was starting to come up. The first cracks of light came through the wide windows and Matt carefully dug the bullet out of Frank’s thigh. Blood was thudding between Frank’s thighs and it wasn’t just from the bullet wound. There were clear signs of arousal. Matt licked his lips subconsciously. He dug a needle of morphine out of his well-stocked first aid kit.

“You need this?” Matt asked Frank, head tilted still in his horns but hand still high on Frank’s thigh.

“Not right now.” Frank ignored the double meaning shut his eyes and let exhaustion catch up to him. “Go do your day job, Red. I’ll be long gone by the time you get back.”

“You don’t have to be.” Matt said softly. He pulled the helmet off, not even hearing any of Frank’s vitals change. “You know who I am?”  
  
“Yeah I knew in the courtroom. Knew that jaw twitch when I blew the trial.”

Frank was gone when Matt came home after work and he felt an extra need to go out and punch something. It was a few days later when he finally sensed that Frank was out and about as The Punisher. 

“I had them, Red. I could’ve handled it.”  
  
“You could’ve stayed.” Matt was proud that his voice didn’t betray his emotions, he sensed Frank tensing up and stepping into his space. “Why’d you leave?”

“I ain’t gonna stay around and play house with you, Murdock. You and I both know we can’t-”  
  
Matt kissed him, Frank’s bumpy nose pressed against his in the Devil mask. He kissed Frank to try and convey the emotions he wasn’t even sure of the meaning of. They kissed roughly in the alley for several minutes, before Matt heard sirens and disappeared in a moment of Frank’s distraction. 

“You just gonna leave again? Is it payback for when I leave after you stitch me up?” Frank growled at Matt on his knees with his mouth around Frank’s cock. 

They were on some grimy rooftop but neither of them cared. Whatever this was that they were doing wasn’t going to be stopped by a bit of public indecency. Nobody was looking up this high anyway. Frank fucked Matt’s throat mercilessly, head thrown back to avoid looking into the glowing red eyes. 

“I _care_.” Matt said hoarsely after Frank shot his load down his throat. He was gone when Frank reopened his eyes.

Now they would fuck every time after which ever one of them was injured recovered fully on Matt’s couch. They’d fuck sloppily and desperately, hands pulling on hair and Matt crying from overstimulation.

“I’m no good for you, Red.” Frank said one morning. His kiss still tasted like blood when Matt left for work.

They didn’t run into each other for a long time after that. Frank wasn’t dumb enough to think it wasn’t intentional. He ignored how painful it felt to not know that Red was watching over him like he really was the Devil. He was getting sloppy. He let himself get hurt just to have to patch it up himself, missing Red’s nimble fingers.

So when he stumbled onto the familiar fire escape, Frank was swallowing his pride. He barely had time to register the familiar face before he fully blacked out on Matt’s floor.

He came to with the familiar smell of coffee and Murdock’s ridiculously expensive blanket. 

“You’re concussed.” Matt said from the kitchen. “Badly.”

“Kinda put that together myself.” Frank shot back weakly.

“What happened.”  
  
“I missed ya, Red. Got sloppy without you.” Frank paused, his heartbeat thudding as if he was preparing to fight. “I care too.”  
  
“You gonna stay this time.”  
  
“Yeah. I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like this ship and i'm still figuring them~


End file.
